Need You To Need Me
by Momo16
Summary: Jasper is happily married to Angela, they have a little son and another child on the way, so what happens when a face from the past comes back for Jasper? Can Jasper save his family from a potential stalker? Stalker fic - Have a read :D DRABBLE FIC
1. Prologue

**I know I need to finish my other stories first but this idea has been on my mind for a while so I hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up, I don't think the chapters will be very long so kind of like a drabble fic.  
Disclaimer: not mine, just have fun playing with characters. **

Prologue

I was at Edwards watching the game with him on the big screen. We sat with a few beers and some packets of crisps open, Emmett couldn't make it, he was busy with Rose tonight. I would have convinced him to come but my sister would have gutted me as supposedly they had not had 'private time' in a while.

In the middle of my second beer my phone started ringing, thinking it was Angela I checked the number but realised the number was blocked, contemplating whether I should answer it or not, I thought better of it.

It didn't stop ringing so I stepped out the room as Edward refused to turn the volume down. "Hello?"

"Jasper, I'm so glad you answered." I heard a chipper voice at the end of the line.

"Fuck, what do you want?" I asked the anger in my voice now prominent.

"I think you know what I want," she purred shamelessly.

I held the phone in a tight grip, "Leave me the fuck alone!" I growled at her, why she couldn't understand that, I don't know.

"Oh, see Jasper, I know you don't mean that. Anyway, baby, enough of the chit chats. You see I'm at your house right now as we speak, Angela really should not leave the back door open."

My heart twisted in pain, how could she be at my house? Breathing became difficult at that moment, it was as if she held my heart in her hand and was having fun squeezing the life out of it.

"Don't you even thin-"before I could carry on, she cut me off.

"Oh but baby, I'm here to make sure nothing happens to that beautiful son of yours and Angela, sweet Angela, we wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would we? What with her being pregnant with _your _baby." She spat the last few words at me.

I was about to speak but she got there before me, "Oh look, here comes your glowing wife now."

That's when the line went dead.

**Love it? Hate it? Meh?**


	2. 3 Years ago

**Thanks for the reviews; I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for the mistakes.  
Disclaimer: not mine.**

3 Years ago

Angela ran into the toilets with a worried Rosalie Hale following behind her. She rushed into the nearest cubicle and dropped to her knees before vomiting violently into the toilet basin. The young photography student tried hard to keep her fringe out of the way but her attempts were fruitless, luckily she has Rose with her to help.

"I think you need to tell him." Rosalie said with a look of concern on her face once Angela was at the sink rinsing her mouth out.

"I will do, I just don't want him to be upset."

"Hey, I know my brother, he won't be upset but you need to speak to him. He is going to be upset that you kept this from him, anyway, I can't wait to let people know I'm going to be an aunt!" Rose exclaimed happily.

Angela smiled at her; she wanted to keep it but what if Jasper didn't want it? What if he thought they were too young? These thoughts kept running through her mind, daunting her. "I'll tell him today." She concluded finally.

They both walked out together just in time for lunch, Angela sat down hesitantly; her stomach was still unsettled so she tried to move as carefully as possible. Emmett Cullen sat with his younger twin siblings: Edward and Alice. Rose went to sit on Emmett's lap then pressed her lips firmly to his, his hands wrapped around her waist as she smiled against his lips.

Angela looked over to Alice who was unusually quiet and looked distracted; Angela followed her line of vision to see her looking at Demetri who walked past our table. He caught her gaze and smiled at her causing her to blush and look away.

_Hmm, looks like Alice has a crush, _Angela thought to herself. Alice was an exuberant person and needed someone to tame her and it looks like Demetri could do that.

"Where is Jasper?" Angela asked Edward who was the only one unoccupied at the table.

"No idea, he probably got held back in lesson or something." Edward replied leaning back in his chair.

Rosalie turned around on Emmett's lap, "Oh how was your date last night with Isabella?"

"Alright, nothing great, she was boring and had no hobbies apart from Jasper. Will I see her again? Hopefully not."

"God, she is so in love with my brother, I don't even get it. He has no interest in her yet she still has some sort of hope." Rosalie was clearly annoyed, Alice giggled at her.

"Who?" I looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me; he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before looking at his older sister.

"Isabella, she went on a date with Eddie." Edward in turn flipped her the bird whilst laughing, she knew how much he hated that nickname.

"Why? What did she do now?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arm around Angela's waist his hand resting on her stomach, unknown to him their unborn child.

"Apart from pine over you, bore Edward to death." Alice smirked, tearing her eyes away from Demetri.

Jasper burst out laughing, "Well she can keep on pining because I don't need her." he said, tipping Angela's head back with his finger so he could place a kiss on her lips. Angela smiled against him; her mind went back to when she first met Jasper. She was very quiet and kept to herself until she was partnered up with Jasper for a history project in high school, they both hit it off straight away and from there the Hale's and Cullen's had both accepted her. They treated her as if she was part of the family and as she was an only child she relished in it.

They were all now in College and still going strong, Angela looked over at Rose who was trying to communicate with her eyes; she understood what she was saying. "Actually, can I speak to you in private, Jasper?"

He quirked his eye brows at her, "Sure." They both stood up to leave the canteen and go sit on the benches outside. "So, what's up?"

"Remember that night?" She asked him, taking hold of his hands in hers.

"There have been many nights," he laughed.

"The one with the-the cream and syrup," Angela blushed remembering that night.

Jaspers eyes burned with amusement, "That was a fun night." He smirked at her.

Angela tried to match his smile but her eyes started to water and she knew she had to let him know, "I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

She couldn't help herself as she burst into tears, "only a few days, I'm sorry."

Jaspers arms were instantly around her, "What do you want to do?"

Angela nodded, "I want it but I'm scared, do you?"

"Hey, don't be scared. We can do it together, I-I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Jasper said, getting chocked up.

"You're not angry with me?"

"God, no!" He took hold of her face in his hands, "We are going to be parents, and we can do this." He said pressing soft kisses around her face.

**What do you think? Leave me your thoughts!**


	3. phone calls

**I got my A-Level results today and passed my Law so I am going to Uni in September and was happy so thought I'd post this tonight.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Angela could hear the house phone ringing; she could also hear the gentle pitter-patter of Jackson's little feet around the house. He was a 2 months shy of the age of three and his Aunt Rosalie wanted to throw him a huge party.

"Mummy!" Jackson ran into the living room, ringing phone in hand. With great difficulty and a protruding stomach Angela was able to lift herself off of the coach. Being 6 months pregnant was now becoming a chore for her.

Jackson passed the phone over to Angela as she quickly answered it before it went off, "Hello" she said hastily.

"Angela, it's me, Alice."

"Oh, hey Alice, what you doing?" Demetri had proposed to Alice just over a month ago so naturally Alice was hounding everyone even though she had months left to prep.

"I just wanted to ring and schedule when you wanted to go try on dresses." Alice exclaimed happily.

Angela groaned into the phone, "Alice, you still have six months left and I really don't feel like it, we will have enough time to go after the baby is born."

Alice sighed heavily into the phone, "I guess so, how are you feeling, anyway?" she asked.

Rubbing her protruding stomach, Angela smiled into the phone, "She's very energetic and kicking which is keeping me up at night."

"And how's the little man?"

Angela looked over to see her son sitting on the coach whilst watching some cartoons. His hands were tinged orange with '_Watsit_' crumbs as he tried to wipe them on his blue jeans. He had inherited his mother's dark hair but his father's curls, his eyes however were not brown or green like his parents but a light blue from his Aunt Rose. Something she enjoyed to rub in Angela and Jasper's face on numerous occasions.

"He is doing good, just watching TV. Ali? I got to go, he's rubbing his crumbs everywhere, I'll ring you later." Once she was off the phone with Alice, she went to Jackson.

"Look at your hands, mister." She walked him over to the kitchen and lifted him over the sink to rinse his hands. "Where's Tubby?"

Tubby was the families British bulldog, he was appropriately named by Jasper as the dog was lazy and overweight; the only exercise he got was following Jackson around the house and outside. "Bubby outside, mummy."

"Okay, baby." Angela set him down, when his feet hit the ground; he was off running again; his cartoon now forgotten. "Daddy will be home soon!" Angela called before he could get out of ear shot.

Angela had been watching some cooking channel, her mouth watering at the sight but with her latest pregnancy she was still getting the odd nausea; making it difficult to keep food down at times. The phone was set beside her as it started to ring; she answered it almost straight away but got no reply.

There was no dial tone which meant the other person was still on the line.

"Alice?" she asked, waiting a couple of seconds she put the phone down only to have it ring back.

Angela answered it again, but again she couldn't hear anything. She was about to speak again but she heard a loud shriek coming from Jackson at the front.

Jasper walked into the room with a gurgling Jackson in his arms, followed by Tubby. Angela put her ear back to the phone but the dial tone started indicating the other person had put it down.

"How rare my two favourite girls?" he asked leaning over to kiss Angela's lips, the ones he just couldn't get enough of and then knelt down to place a kiss on his unborn daughter. "And who's on the phone?"

"We are fine, just tired and whoever it was rang twice but didn't speak, I think its kids pranking again."

"God, that's so annoying." Jasper said, sitting next to his wife. They had gotten married when Angela was just four months pregnant with Jackson; it was a small ceremony with close family and friends.

"I know but it's just harmless phone calls." Angela replied, not giving them a second thought.

**Drop me a review :D**


	4. I like it

**It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story, so enjoy. Also my FF messed up by swapping chapter 2 and 3 round... I fixed it now anyway!**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended, anything recognisable is not mine.**

Jasper was walking down aisle five which stocked all the unhealthy treats his wife was craving, he was searching for her favourite chocolate covered biscuit bars as Jackson held packets of marshmallows in his small chubby hands.

Once they had all the snacks Angela was craving, Jasper lifted his son into one arm as he lifted the basket of goods into the other and made his way towards the tills. He put Jackson down when he spotted the small Disney toy at the side of the till.

"I like this." Jackson said, looking up at his father. Jasper knew that when Jackson 'liked' something it meant that he wanted it.

"So do I, buddy but you have to put it back, your mom we're spoiling you." Jasper said, loading the conveyer with the shopping.

Jackson frowned at his father, "Daddy, no, I like this." He said firmly as if his dad didn't understand the first time.

Jasper sighed, "Put it back Jackson, you have lots of toys at home."

Jackson's eyes filled with tears as he put the toy back on the shelf, Jasper picked his son up after he finished bagging his shopping and pressed a soft kiss to his head, "don't cry, bud. We will get something later, okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson hiccupped.

"Here you go sweetie." Both Jasper and Jackson looked up to see Isabella Swan stood there smiling at them both. Isabella had attended the same high school and college as Jasper and Angel after that they hadn't heard anything about that, they assumed they'd never see her again.

"Isabella?"

"I go by Bella, now." She blushed, as she passed the Disney toy to Jackson and he took it eagerly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good; you really didn't have to do that with the toy." He put Jackson down who's undivided attention was on his new toy, "What do you say Jackson?"

"Fank you." Jackson said looking up and smiling his toothy smile at Isabella.

"It's okay, sweetie," she looked up at Jasper, "is he yours?" she gestured to Jackson.

"Yep," Jasper smiled proudly, "mine and Angela's, we've been married 3 years now and a little girl on the way."

Isabella smiled at him, "Well he is absolutely beautiful, he has a lot of your features. Hello, my names Bella." She reached down to rub her fingers through his son's hair.

"Thanks, what about you? I haven't seen you in the area before."

"I'm doing well, I've just moved here for my boyfriend."

"That's great; well I'll see you around the area sometimes." Jasper said as his son pulled at his jeans.

"Definitely, see you later." She looked on as he exited the store.

Jasper drove home and walked into the kitchen to see his wife shaking her hips to a prince song, he licked his lips as her hips shook from side to side in a light blue cotton sundress.

"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world." She sang Prince's lyrics loud as she stirred whatever was simmering in the pan.

He wrapped his arms around her protruding stomach as his son ran in with his new toy screaming, "Turn me on, mummy!"

Jasper turned Angela around in his arms, "See this, you have our son singing about being turned on."

"Hmm, well he isn't the only one." She said brushing her tongue softly against Jaspers lips; making him moan out loud. Since Angela had gotten pregnant, her sex drive had increased considerably. Jasper had enjoyed every moment of it; he took advantage of this by dropping his son off at his sister's house to spend the night.

Jaspers hands rested on her bottom as he gave it a soft squeeze, "how long will it take to put him down for his nap?" he asked softly kneading at her soft skin.

"He's been out all day with you so pretty fast, just give me five minutes to warm him some milk." Just as she walked to the fridge, Jackson come running back into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Aunt Rosie. Aunt Rosie here!" he said happily, he loved when she came round. She always brought something for him and he knew this, she doted on the boy.

Jasper sighed loudly, looked like whatever he had in mind with Angela would have to wait until his sister left. He walked over to open the door, where his sister stood, before she could hug him Jackson ran full speed to her and she scooped him up into her arms.

"Hey, darling." she said, placing kisses all over face and walk past Jasper.

"Unca Emmett?" Jackson asked.

"He's at work baby, he might pop round later."

"Auntie Rosie, look" he lifted his new toy and thrust it at her; "I like this."

"I do to, who got you that?"

"Bel-la" Jackson spoke her name in two syllables.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, cocking her eyebrow at Jasper.

**Leave me your thoughts, sorry if it's a bit crappy; I've just got some stuff going on but still leave me your thoughts.**


	5. S-e-x

**Sorry for the mistakes, *Warning* the ending is a little citrusy.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"You remember Isabella, right?" Jasper asked, making his way over to the couch as Rosalie sat across from him with a bouncing Jackson on her lap.

"Of course I remember her, she crushed on you hard." Rosalie replied smirking at her brother, he hated when she looked over at him like that; her blue eyes glistening reminding him of when they were children and would fight. She would then tell everyone she beat Jasper, annoying him to no end.

"Who?" Angela asked, walking into the room with a tray of drink and snacks, she placed them on the table before going to sit next to Jasper. He wrapped his arm around her waist, absentmindedly running his hand over his unborn daughter. She was now at the stage where he could just about make out the soft nudges of when she kicked.

Rose leaned over to take a sip of her drink and give her nephew a taste as he was very rarely allowed fizzy drinks. "Isabella."

"Anyway, I met her at the store just before and she brought Jackson that toy." Jasper said pointing over to the toy that still captivated his son.

"Aww," his wife walked in smiling, "that was nice of her, why didn't you invite her over?"

"Really?" Rose asked as she put Jackson down to play with Tubby on the floor. "I mean she was a little weird, do you really want to be in contact with her?"

"Rose." Angela chided softly, "don't be mean, she was sweet and I'm sure she is perfectly normal now."

"Ah-ha! So you admit she was a little weird back then." Rose said, making Angela and Jasper chuckle.

"Well next time you see, do invite her over sometimes. It would be nice to see how she is doing and to just catch up; did she say anything else to you?" She looked over at Jasper.

He shrugged, "She said she moved here for her boyfriend and that was it really, things must be serious for her to move here."

An hour passed and he couldn't stop staring at the clock on the wall which ticked loudly, as if taunting him. His sister was still sat her and chatting to Angela, but he wanted her to leave, he wanted to ravish his wife not sit here and listen to his big sister talk about trying for a child with her hulk of a husband.

"Anyway I'm off," Rose said picking her car keys off the table. "Want to come with Aunt Rosie, baby?" Jackson nodded enthusiastically, his aunt Rosie spoiled him.

Jasper wrapped his son in his jacket as it was still relatively warm outside.

"Rose, this time please no s-e-x whilst he is in the house, I don't want a repeat of the last time." Angela blushed, making his sister laugh.

"It was once! We thought he was asleep, how were Emmett and I supposed to know that he was still awake and would just wonder in on us?"

Jasper raised his brow at his sister as she sighed dramatically, "Like he hasn't seen you do it?"

"He hasn't thank god and I hope he never does." Jasper said, he was thankful once Rosalie had left he didn't let Angela clear up; instead he picked her up bridal style taking the stair two at a time.

"Let's go have some s-e-x." he said, to which Angela laughed out loud.

In the bedroom he took his time undressing his beautiful, gorgeous, unbelievably sexy wife and that fact that she filled out because she was bearing his child made her even more beautiful if that was possible. The way her hips flared out made him lick his lips in anticipation, since she had Jackson her breasts were fuller and succulent.

As they were both naked, he turned Angela around and moved her hair over shoulder so he could see the thing that turned him on the most. His wife, the preacher's daughter, the quiet girl who had exceeded in high school and college had gotten a tattoo on her right shoulder.

_Jasper_, he ran his tongue teasingly over his name which inked her skin, causing her to moan out load making his manhood harden more than he thought was possible, whilst his hands softly kneaded her sensitive breasts. They had both gone to get tattoos after they got married; he had her name inked on his right wrist. He was pulled out his thought as his naughty wife snaked her hands behind her to take hold of him in her small hands, caressing his hardened member; making him hiss out in pleasure.

"Turn around." He whispered huskily into her ear.

**I'm having so much fun with this story and it's not even started properly yet ;) **

**Leave me a review!**


	6. My son Jackson

**Sorry if you thought the citrusy ending was a little awkward, however this is rated M and will have warnings at the beginning of the chapters, so you will be warned before hand lol. For those of you who didn't want it to stop... neither did I ;)**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"That'll be $4." The women at till said as she waited for Bella to root through her bag for her purse.

Bella finally felt her purse in her large bag and plucked it out; she opened it and pulled out a few bills out of it to hand to the cashier. As she was about to walk away, she heard someone shout and she turned to look for who it could be.

"Excuse me, you dropped your picture." The women in her late thirties said as she handed the picture back to Bella.

"Thank you." She gushed happily, dreading the thought if she had lost this picture, it was one of her favourites.

"Is that your son?" the woman asked her.

"Yep." Bella smiled, running her fingers over the picture had Jasper holding Jackson and smiling into the camera. It had _her _in it but Bella had cut that bitch out, she had stolen from her and Bella couldn't accept that. All she ever wanted was him but 'Precious Angela Weber' had stolen him from right under her. "That's my husband Jasper and my son Jackson."

"Well he is very handsome little boy," the woman said.

"Just like his father."

"I hope you two are happy together."

"We will be, Jasper is an amazing husband." Bella said, lifting her left hand to show her diamond wedding ring she wore. Jasper hadn't brought it for her but she wore this one, so one day Jasper could replace it with his own ring.

"It's beautiful." The clueless woman said before departing.

Bella waved softly at the kind woman, her son was a cutie and he would take after his father. Once jasper was hers, she would cherish her son and he wouldn't have anything to do with that bitch that had given birth to him, he would see Bella as his mother and the only woman he would love.

As for Jasper, he would dote on her and wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, before they knew it she would bare his second child and Angela and her daughter would be nothing to them. Bella made her way to her parked car, thinking back to the time she bumped into Jasper in the store.

He looked so fucking gorgeous; he had become leaner since high school, more defined. She was so happy to be able to talk to him and not watch him from a far or their old high school graduation tape where she would always watch Jasper walk to retrieve his certificates.

Bella quickly drove home but not before making a detour, she knew this neighbourhood pretty well since she toured it a few times a day in hopes of seeing him walk out the door or through the window; it was easier in the dark, like it was now. People didn't really take notice of her.

She waited in her car for a while, a few parking spaces away, when she looked up to main bedroom window which was situated at the front of the house. She saw Angela kiss _her _Jasper and close the blinds, fury burnt at Bella's heart at what she saw.

She screamed in agony before peeling out of her parking spot back to her apartment.

**Yep... Bella is a tad odd. She will make a great stalker *Mwahahaha!***

***Cough* Sorry, please review!**


	7. Dirty little secret

**Sorry for lateness and mistakes!**

**OMG, I did the Twiathon (Twilight marathon -13 hours!) at my local cinemas and at midnight watched Breaking Dawn Part 2, how amazing was that? The twist was bloody brilliant! I loved it so much!**

***Warning* Lemon-ish chapter, remember this is M rated. Also, I think this chapter helps realise how creepy Bella actually is. I have never wrote anything like this before... I'm still new at smut.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Bella closed her eyes, before her closed lids she saw him. Jasper was there smiling down at her, it was her favourite smile on him; the one where he looked like he was new something dirty.

_My dirty little secret. _She thought softly to herself however that thought was quickly discarded as she felt her hands cup her naked breasts and pinch them tenderly stealing a short gasp from her now parted lips.

"Jasper..." She moaned out loud whilst still messaging herself, she imagine him with her... touching her, tasting her, playing with her, making love to her.

Bella envisioned Jaspers rough yet gentle hands run sensually down her ribcage towards her stomach, her breathing becoming more laboured as her fingers trailed lower and lower to her destination. She kept her eyes closed as her tongue darted out, feeling his luscious lips against hers, they would be so warm against her own. He would slowly brush his tongue against hers in a gentle rhythm.

She saw him pull back and remove his boxers as he stroked his hard manhood. She licked her open lips in anticipation, shivering in pure delight at the thought of it plunging into her.

Her hands felt the elastic frills on the waistband of her knickers; she slipped through the elastic feeling the soft patch of trim wet curls. The softest of whimpers left her lips as her index finger grazed over her bundle of nerves.

"Jasper, baby, please!"

Her finger drifted over to her wet core as she slowly dipped her finger into herself. She couldn't wait for Jasper to officially be hers and to make hard passionate love to her.

Bella let out a throaty groan as a full finger made its way all the way inside her. Her tight walls contracted ever so slightly against her lone finger. She had sex a few times with Caius however every time she did it was always Jasper who clouded her mind, stole her senses, and fucked her hard.

Once her single finger was comfortable, she inserted a second finger and then a third. She knew her three fingers were an injustice to Jaspers manhood and she knew this. One time whilst she was observing Jasper and Angela, she watched that bitch take her time in undressing him as Bella's eyes roamed over his delicious body and erect manhood, she left before Angela was bare, screaming in her car. In the end she couldn't help but smile, she had seen _every _inch of Jaspers sculpted body.

Her fingers slowly picked up rhythm, as she worked them furiously inside her. Stroking at her walls, her fingers hit pleasure spots causing her back to arch off of the bed. "Jasper, please... harder." She recreated his tongue plunging into her mouth, fast and carelessly just as his manhood would pound into her.

"I'm so close, so close." Bella said as her thumb rubbed against her pleasure button increasing the thrust of her hips.

She moved her fingers at an alarming speed, "Urgh, fuck me, fuck me hard."

A loud guttural sound was ripped from her as she reached her exhausting peak, the walls to her core tightly fluttering against her digits. After she returned from her high, she turned to the pillow which lay next to her head. It was her favourite pillow; of course it would be seen as it a blow up image of her Jasper on it.

Bella lifter her lax fingers which were still covered in her orgasm and slowly traced the outline of his lips –smearing her juices- as if he was really there... and he would be soon enough.

"I love you, Jasper."

**This was interesting to write, leave me a review!**


	8. White Lillies

**I apologise profusely for the delay! I have gone from being in University with no job to dropping out of university with two jobs so everything this past couple of weeks have been really intense for me. **

**NOW, its Christmas so even more rushed off my feet!**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"Jasper, I'm meeting Alice for the dress fitting, Rose will meet me there with Jackson." She said into the phone as she cut up some jam toast to eat and then just about leant over to get the pickled gurkins jar which Jasper found funny to put at the bottom of the fridge, just to see her bending over.

Angela was now heavily breathing as she was trying to bend down but her protruding stomach was making it a difficult task. "Are you okay, Darlin'?" he asked her, the amusement prominent in his voice.

"No, I'm not!" she huffed, before finally retrieving the jar, "Aha! You can't keep leaving the jar of gurkins on the bottom shelf, it's nearly impossible for me to reach."

Jasper chuckled into the phone, "I'm sorry, I won't do that anymore. Until after you've had the baby, of course." He said, his voice taking of a husky timbre, which sent pleasant shivers through Angela's over hormonal body.

"Stop it!" she chided softly, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks, "I rang to let you know about the fittings."

"This early?" he asked her.

"It's Alice." She said as if that explained everything, which in this case it did.

"It sure is." She smiled as her husband chuckled into the phone, "anyway, I shouldn't be too long, and today's been a bit of a slow day at work."

"Okay, well if I'm not back by then I'll leave your plate in the oven."

"Okay, I love you, Angel."

"Love you to." She said, after she quickly ate her toast and gurkins, something she craved eating together.

As she pulled on her coat, she heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted as she waddled –like a penguin- towards the door. Once it was open, she looked around and saw no one but something on the floor caught her eyes. Lay on the brown mat was a handful of white tulips, tied scruffily with a red stained ribbon.

_Another nearly impossible mission, _Angela thought miserably to herself as she attempted once again to bend over to pick up the flowers, she looked over them hoping to find a note but found nothing. She left them on the side table and left the house; walking to Alice's house, it wasn't far.

Angela didn't even need to knock, the door opened straight away, it was always creepy how she did stuff like that. "Angela!" Alice squealed happily.

She lead her into the living room, her house was pretty fancy, Demetri and Alice both had sufficient jobs to cater for Alice's extravagant needs. Angela plopped herself into one of the plush cream sofa's, although these were like sitting on clouds, it took her forever to get out of it in her pregnant state.

"Rose should be here soon."

"Did she ring you?" Angela asked, shuffling to sink deeper into the chairs, she couldn't help it, it was heaven on her achy backside.

Alice smiled at her, "She will be here with Jackson, she wouldn't dare miss this." She was a neat freak when it came to her wedding; she wanted it to be perfect. Demetri had said, he'd get her anything she has ever wanted; he wanted to make her happy and Alice wanted to show the world.

Angela thought back to her own wedding, it was small; the only people there were family and close friends, she had worn a simple white dress (though her small bump defeated the point of purity white) with her mom's veil and Jasper had worn a simple tux which made him the most gorgeous male on earth. His parents hired out a little venue and even though it wasn't how Angela had pictured it growing up, it was better because everything was perfect and she didn't even know it.

**I missed writing this! Please leave me a review, I WILL be updating faster after X-mas and New Year!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Top and Tails

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! *HIDES***

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Rose walked in, her fingers threaded through little Jackson's who was happily licking a lollipop.

"Mama!" he screamed happily once he saw his eyes fell on his mother. Rose let go of his hand to let him run to Angela.

"Hey my sweet boy. Did you have fun with Aunt Rose?"

"Aunt Rosie buyed me lolpop." He told her, taking his lolly out of his mouth for emphasis. "Hi, Alice and baby." Jackson said, placing a kiss on Angela's bump.

"Come give me a hug, little man." Alice held out her arms as Jackson barrelled into her, "I have the cutest outfit picked out for you, are you ready to try it?"

Jackson nodded happily at her.

Angela tried to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting it, but the baby was just in the most awkward position. She leaned back on the chaise longue and slowly rubbed circles on her stomach to ease the tension in her body.

"You okay?" Rose asked from the single couch across from her.

"Uh hm, just tired. It was odd but I found some lilies on my doorstep today, took me forever to bend down and get them." Angela laughed, "I just left them on the side but they had no note or anything."

"From Jasper?" Rose asked as she picked up a bridal magazine from the centre table.

"He didn't say and it was like they were just left there... I'll ask your brother when he gets home."

Rosalie was about to reply but Alice stepped out with Jackson who was now dressed in top and tails suit, which fit the little man perfectly. He was the cutest thing ever; his suit was black and white shirt on underneath his Jackson with a light beige waistcoat and tie which had silver embroidery on it.

"Look mummy!"

"Oh baby, you look so cute!" Angela said as Jackson did a little twirl in front of her.

Rosalie laughed at her nephew's antics, "You look very cute, your dad needs to see this."

"I told you it would be perfect, see I just knew it!" Alice clapped happily.

Angela pulled her phone out of her bag to take a picture of her son, "Come here little man, let mama take a picture for daddy." Once she snapped some pictures of Jackson doing the most adorable poses, she sent them to Jaspers phone.

A few minutes later she receives a text from him;

_Very handsome, he's gonna be a heartbreaker x_

Angela smiled to herself before sending her reply;

_Ha-ha he sure is. X_

"You ready for your dresses now?" Alice asked both her and Rose, although it was a question they both knew they had no choice in the matter. Rose nodded and walked off leaving Angela behind.

"Hey!" Angela yelled, "Someone come help humpty dumpty."

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! The creepy craziness will start soon... promise. **


End file.
